Lima Losers
by Puck's Caroline
Summary: A Quick Story. Lots of Finchel. There will be a Glee Club reunion. I'm not using any characters from season 3, there will be some Blaine. Reviews are much appreciated! xx Love you Gleeks :)
1. Quick

**"Quinn! Hurry up!" Finn shouted as he entered the apartment. He had remembered to bring his spare key knowing Quinn would take forever.**

"She won't be here for another 3 hours!" Quinn exclaimed as she came out from her room. She was wearing a white, knee-length dress with a dark green blazer on top. Her hair was still damp from her shower, and she hadn't been able to blow-dry knowing Finn would rush her like this.

"Yeah, but it takes an hour to get to the airport, and we're picking up Puck on the way." Finn pleaded.

**Quinn wasn't too annoyed with Finn's behaviour. She was just as excited as Finn for Rachel Berry's arrival.  
**  
After NYADA, Rachel had obviously achieved her dream of being on Broadway. She'd appeared in several shows, and she only last night was it her last performance for West Side Story, as- of course- Maria. She was to visit Quinn, Puck and Finn until she was needed back in New York.

**"He's only 10 minutes away!" She laughed. She was glad that over the years from high school everybody could overcome their differences. Finn and Puck were closer than ever, and Beth got to see her parents and her Uncle Finn every once in a while.  
She sighed and smiled as she got her handbag, keys and her phone, already dialing Puck's number, doubting he was even awake.**

Although still in Lima, they were the opposite of Lima Losers. In fact, Quinn didn't know any Lima Losers. Everybody was doing successfully. Finn changed his mind, and didn't join the army. Instead he went to Law School, becoming a successful lawyer. Quinn was now a Drama teacher at McKinley, and was glad, especially because that meant seeing her favourite teachers from High School; Will Schuester, Emma Pillsbury Schuester, Coach Beiste, and especially Sue Sylvester. However, Puck's future had been the most suprising. He owned a music store- obviously called _Strum ya Stuff_- and gave professional guitar lessons there as well. Their friends from High School were doing just as well. Mike and Tina were Mr. and Mrs. Cheng, Tina was a party planner that gave her many chances to perform, and Mike was a professional dancer along with Brittany at her dance studio, the _Lima School of Dance_. Mercedes and Sam were married with kids, and she was a stay at home mom, while Sam was in the _Lima Police Force_. Santana and Brittany were living it up as usual, Santana was strutting her stuff as a beautiful model. In fact, she was Kurt's top model, as he became a fashion designer and got to travel all around the world.

**Finn chuckled at Quinn trying to be subtle while calling their friend. "Oh I wouldn't worry about Puck, I gave him a wake up call… or should I say ****_calls."_**

The sheepish grins they both wore switched immediately, and they were both in hysterical laughter as they got into the car and started to head over to Puck's.

Puck and Quinn never felt awkward around each other, although they had just broke up after their relationship of two months. They were both felt desperately in love, but Quinn called things off. It's not that she didn't love Puck, but it was that she was afraid. Afraid of whether their love was true, or just based on everything that had happened in high school. When Quinn left for Yale, they didn't really stay in touch, and she was different. She didn't want them to live life, get married, and later realize they weren't in love anymore, and had only known their high school selves. She especially didn't want to end up like Mr. Schuester and his ex-wife. Puck understood when Quinn told him. In the end, they decided that they'd just spend time as friends and see where that took them.

Quinn would never forget Puck's exact words which were:  
_"Let fate work it's magic, because if it's meant to be, it'll happen."_


	2. Funny Girl

As Puck stepped out of his house in black trousers and a dark purple t-shirt, Finn noticed that Puck was wearing the watch Rachel got for him last Christmas. He only wore it for special occasions, and Finn knew that Rachel would be pleased to know her arrival was special to everybody. Quinn smiled at Puck, and he smiled back. They could have been smiling at each other for hours, but they were in a rush.

"Guys, can you please just flirt and smile in the car! Puckerman, lock the freaking door, and let's go!" Finn said in a rushed and slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, shit. My bad." An embarrassed Puck said. Quinn was also embarrassed. Whenever somebody talked about them as if they were a couple was the only time it got awkward. Finn knew this, but he couldn't feel awkward. He was too excited to see his girlfriend, the famous and successful, and the one and only: Rachel Berry.

The drive to the airport was a long one, and Puck was sitting next to Quinn in the backseat. He usually sat in the passenger seat next to Finn, or it would be Finn next to him if he was driving.

Puck must have noticed the confusion on his two best friend's faces because then he exclaimed, "What? Finn gets crazy when it comes to Berry, and I can't handle that!"

As they were getting closer to the airport, laughing, reminiscing, and talking, Finn told them about that night's plans.

"So I thought we could all go straight to my place after we pick Rach up and we'll just, you know, chill. Kick back, watch a movie, popcorn and pizza. Sound good?"

"Sure, that sounds great. Besides, Rachel's going to be super tired to do anything big." Quinn said. She realized how dirty it must have sounded after she saw Puck wearing a sheepish grin, and noticed through the mirror that Finn was blushing. She winked at him and Puck started laughing uncontrollably.

"Aw yeah!" Puck yelled.

There was another five minutes of hysterical laughing from Quinn and Puck, and several comments telling them to "Shut up," from an uncomfortable Finn.

Quinn finally recovered from her case of the giggles, and all she had to do was ignore several remarks from Puck. Then she asked Finn, "What movie should we watch?"

Puck and Quinn gave many suggestions until Finn spoke up.

"Let's watch _Funny Girl_. It's Rachel's favourite." Finn said as he smiled to the thought of Rachel watching _Funny Girl_ with him and belting out every song including her amazing rendition of _Don't Rain On My Parade_.

Puck gave Finn an, _Are You Serious?_look. "Come on dude. We love Rachel, but she's seen it a hundred times!"

"Yeah, I know man. But I want her to have a good time! It's just one night." Finn persuaded Puck.

"You don't want her to get too used to all this… pampering. She's gotta learn and understand how things roll around here."

"It's just one night, Puck." Finn said bitterly.

"I'm just saying! Dude, let's just wait and see what Rachel wants to do then. Compromise, huh?"

Puck knew that Rachel loved _Funny Girl_, and how the musical never ever got too old for her, but he also knew she would never force them to do anything the rest of them didn't want to do. At least not on her first night back in Lima!

"I think that's a great idea Puck." Quinn said with a smile towards him. She really did like his idea of compromise, but she also spoke up because she didn't want such a petty little argument to turn into something bigger than it needed to be.

"You cool with that dude?" Puck asked Finn.

Finn took a moment to think and reminisce. Maybe he was getting a little carried away. Something that Rachel cared about more than her dreams, Barbra Streisand, and Broadway was definitely friendship. The friendship she had with Finn, Noah and Quinn, to be more specific. The other night when she had told Finn she was visiting them in Lima, she had told him that she was so glad and grateful to have best friends like them. Rachel didn't only have a special place for him: her boyfriend, but also for Puck and Quinn, her best friends.

"Yeah. That sounds perfect Puck. And guys, I'm sorry for all my annoyingness. It's just that I'm really excited to-"

"Finn, you don't need to explain yourself," Quinn said as she cut him off. "We understand." She and Puck gave Finn the most genuine smiles one could get, and Puck suddenly said,

"Oh hey! We're finally here!"

As Finn parked the car and they all got out, Finn went over to his friends and hugged them. The group hug lasted for a while, and nobody was complaining. It was wordless, but the message was clear. Puck chuckled and gave Finn a pat on the back and used his other hand hold Quinn's shoulder. Quinn rubbed Finn's back held Puck's hand on her shoulder as a reflex. They looked and smiled at each other through the hug and as the three of them broke out of the hug, they were still smiling, and they all ran to go find their best friend.


	3. More Hugs

"No, I specifically asked you to cancel my hair appointment. I'm in Lima visi- OH MY GOSH! FINN! PUCK! QUINN!" Rachel Berry squealed with excitement as she saw her three best friends. Finn ran to her and they shared a passionate hug.

"I've missed you." Finn said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh Finn! I've missed you too! It's difficult to hug you like this on Skype. My assistant is so incompetent! I asked her to cancel my hair appointment while I'm here and-"

Finn cut her off with a quick and short kiss, making Rachel blush.

"Hey now, the both of you should get a room!" Puck said as he moved toward Rachel for with his muscular arms open for a hug.

"Noah," She said with a big smile stretching across her face, "How are you?" she asked as she embraced his bear hug.

"Does this answer your question Berry?!" He said while hugging her even more tighter. Puck had really missed his friend. Rachel was amazing for so many reasons. Besides being the only Jew in every room, she always understood how he felt. She would give him advice whenever, and for that, he was grateful. Their high school days were over, and this is everybody's future.

As Rachel was getting squished by Puck, accompanied with his, hers and Finn's loud laughter was the melodic sound of Quinn's laughs. Rachel pulled away from Puck and ran to her best friend.

"YOU!" She shouted.

"You!" Quinn responded.

They both started to laugh hysterically as Quinn pulled Rachel in for a hug, and the hilarity kept on going when Finn and Puck had exchanged _Do you know what's happening?_ glances. Although, after a while, Puck and Finn joined in on the hug.

Rachel, of course being the smallest, was the one with no room to breathe. She giggled and finally caught her breath and pulled out of the hug.

"Okay, let's go home! I'm super hungry and you guys have to tell me everything!" Rachel announced while giving Quinn a look that had, _What's going on with you and Puck now_?_! _written all over it.

As Finn and Rachel walked towards the car, Quinn smiled. It was too cute: high school sweethearts, hand in hand… but she couldn't help but think about Puck. She turned to him and saw that he was smiling at the happy couple too and she knew that she was thinking about their own relationship. Puck turned to Quinn and shot her a smile, and she did the same. As everybody got into the car, Puck sat next to Quinn in the back seat just like how they did earlier, except this time, Puck sat much closer to Quinn, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Finn then turned on the radio, and they all sang along to _Jessie's Girl._


	4. Glen Coco

Quinn and Rachel were at Finn's house, in the guest room, painting each other's toe nails while Quinn was explaining the Puck situation. Sure, Rachel knew about what happened and how they broke up, but she knew Quinn wasn't over Puck, and she wanted to let her vent.

"He's just so amazing, Rach." She pleaded.

"I know hun, he's a great guy." Rachel said sympathetically.

"I just, I miss him. I can't believe I called things off. I broke up with one of the best boyfriends ever. He was so protective, charming, sweet, and… mine." Quinn finished. A tear fell down her face, and Rachel felt as though she herself was about to get emotional!

Just then they heard a knock on the door, it was Finn. He opened the door and Rachel yelped.

"Finn, you don't just walk in on two young ladies! What if one of us were changing!?"

Usually, Finn would have responded in a flirtatious way to woo Rachel, but he noticed puffy-eyed Quinn wiping her face.

"Quinn? Hey, Quinn, what's wrong? Rach, what happened?" He worriedly asked.

Rachel gave Finn a look to signal him to leave her alone, but Finn didn't let it go. The four of them were together, and he wanted to make the best of it. He'd only came to ask Rachel what movie they wanted to see, but then he changed his mind.

"Quinn, whaddya wanna watch?" He asked nonchalantly.

Quinn's eye's widened and a smile of sadness flashed on her face.

"Finn, I'm fine. You don't need to baby me. I'm 24 years old, not six! I'm perfectly fine, I was just telling Rachel about some personal issues I've had."

"You can tell me about personal issues! Or… wait… how personal, because you know I'm not comfortable on giving certain advice… that's about stuff like…" An insulted Finn started to sputter, turning into a blabbering one.

"Finn, it's not anything about that, it's about Puck." She said irritably.

Rachel just started shaking her head. Her boyfriend may be a lawyer, but she'd noticed that the dumbness that never seemed to have left him since high school, especially when he said,

"But I thought _you_ broke up with _him_?"

After several minutes of calming down a crying Quinn, and slapping Finn, an awkward Rachel spoke up.

"So, what are we going to watch?"

"Whatever you guys want." Finn said while glancing at Quinn. The glance didn't go unnoticed by her and she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly another knock was heard, and this time it was Puck.

"Hey! What's going on, how come I wasn't invited to this party?" Puck said with a chuckle. Finn just looked at him. It was weird to see him right after Quinn was gushing about how she missed their make-out sessions and late-night snuggling. He always knew Puck was sensitive and romantic, especially when it came to Quinn, but it was still awkward. Quinn just looked down on the ground. She couldn't even look at him. Awkwardness wasn't common between the two of them, but she didn't want to start crying in front of him and have him hug her so tightly…it was just too much.

"I just left to buy pizza and chicken wings. I bought the Vegan kind too, Rachel." Puck seemed confused, and he looked at Rachel for answers. She just smiled.

"Thank you Noah, I'm glad that you remembered my dietary needs. Why don't you and Finn go set up the movie? Quinn and I will be down as soon as our toes dry." She said sweetly. The way she said it made it clear to Puck that she'd explain everything later, so he played along.

"Sure thing Rach! Come on dude." With a head nod towards the door, Finn followed Puck, until he stopped and turned.

"Oh yeah, what are we watching?" He asked.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other with frazzled looks. Rachel was just about to improvise something until,

"Mean Girls." Quinn said to Puck.

Puck was startled by her usually melodic voice which now sounded pained. She was looking at him, and he looked at her eyes. When they were dating, he could always tell how she felt by looking at her eyes. Hell, even when they weren't dating. He looked into her eyes and knew automatically that something was upsetting her. In fact, he even noticed the slight puffiness and redness of her eyes. She'd been crying. He wanted to know what was making her so upset, and he just wanted to see her happy. She blinked a few times, looked down, and looked back up at him.

"Yeah, cool, alright. Glen Coco. Dude, let's go set up. Come down when you're done." Puck said.

When he and Finn went downstairs, Rachel shut the door. Quinn looked at her. "See?" Quinn asked her.

"Oh yeah, I saw… the sexual tension!" Rachel said with a smile.

A big scoff came from Quinn, and she smiled and started laughing. She grabbed a pillow and hit her best friend with it against the arm.

"Between you and Finn?!"

They kept laughing and Quinn finally said, "Let's go. I want me some Glen Coco."


	5. Sleepy

Quinn fell asleep on Puck's shoulder while sitting on the couch. Puck, Finn and Rachel were still awake, and Puck thought now would be the best time to ask about what had happened earlier.

"Rachel… what were you and Quinn talking about before the movie?"

Rachel looked bewildered at the question, not sure of what to do. Using her acting skills though, she was able to improvise something quickly.

"When we were painting our nails? Oh, well, I wanted to watch Funny Girl, but she wanted to watch Mean Girls, and we got into a little girl fight, but in the end, I mean, who doesn't love Mean Girls? Rachel McAdams is giving my name justice, I mean-"

"Wait, what? I thought- OH." Finn had cut Rachel off, only to get interrupted by her, along with a stab of a nudge and a glare.

"Rach, I know you. And I know Quinn. I saw the look in her eyes, and the tears. Now tell me, I care about her! I understand her and her feelings!"

Rachel took a long pause. She never realized how much Puck had matured since high school until that very moment. She gave him a soft smile and checked to see if Quinn was awake. Right at that moment, Quinn started to shift in her sleep uncomfortably. She put her head on Puck's shoulder; he smiled, not regretting his seating choice.

"She's not awake, positive." Finn said with a grin. Quinn's arms found their way around Puck's torso.

"Like old times…" Puck said wistfully.

"She's still in love with you." Rachel said quietly and excitedly.

Puck's sleepy eyes now went wide with shock. He couldn't help but stare at Quinn- who was fast asleep. She wasn't over him! Thank God for Puck, because he felt the same way. Running through his head were scenarios about how their next conversation would go.

It seemed as though his best friend could read his mind because it was then Finn's turn to speak.

"Man, don't tell her we told you. Just let it all happen. It will."

"She told you too?!" Puck said rather loudly so that Rachel had to shush him.

"Nah, dude, it's obvious. I've known her forever! We all have! How did you not see it?"

"Well, I thought…" Puck stopped because he was getting weirded out by Rachel's smiles.

"Stop staring at me! You're so weird Berry." He playfully threw a cushion at her.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, this is just so cute though."

"Hey, I'm still a badass." He said. Rachel broke out into a fit of giggles. Not wanting to wake Quinn up, she stood up from her spot on the couch carefully.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Want?"

Puck and Finn both agreed.

"I want marshmallows, and so does Puck. Or, you know what, I'll help you." He said with a grin.

"Oh gross guys! Finn, man, how do you make hot chocolate dirty. How? That's some tasty shit that I now won't be able to drink because of you." Puck said jokingly.

"Quiet down guys. If Quinn wakes up to realize what position she's in, she'll flip, and she'll never sit next to you ever again, just to make sure this little "accident" doesn't happen. It'll weird her out." She said as she exited the living room. Finn watched after her.

"That ass... I'm gonna help."

Puck chuckled at Finn's love struck behaviour, and when it was just him and Quinn, he appreciated the silence. He was remembering their old relationship. He loved Quinn, and she loved him. Their best friend relationship was something other couples died for. Suddenly, Quinn hugged him tighter. He could help but smile, and wonder how she hadn't woken up. Then, he unwrapped her arms from around him. He carried her all the way upstairs, into the guest room. He didn't want to turn on the light and wake her up. He set Quinn on the bed nicely, and made sure the blanket was spread out on her feet only. He knew how she slept, and wanted her to be comfy.

Before heading back downstairs, Quinn shifted a little in her sleep, and opened her eyes a little bit. "Puck?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said gently.

She waited for a while. He guessed that she was trying to process how she got into the bedroom and why Puck was there.

"Goodnight." She said with sleepy eyes and a smile.

"Sleep tight Fabray." Puck said with a wink.

Quinn smiled and went back to sleep.


	6. Rachel Meddles

Puck's day began as a very busy one. It was a rainy day, and he just felt really tired, but happy. Tired because he spent all night thinking about Quinn and he could sleep. Happy because Quinn always makes his day better, especially because she still loves him and he still loves her.

First, he drove Rachel to her fathers and then he went over to his store. Every Monday he gave guitar lessons to 15 year old Lillian Kent. Lily was a sweet girl, and she was Puck's weekly dose of teenager. You'd think she always reminded him of Beth, who he only saw on holidays, but it wasn't like that. Beth had a stronger connection to Shelby, and Puck could understand that. Besides, Lily was more like a friend, and he still had the Birthday card she'd made for Puck two years ago that always made him laugh. Inside, she'd written,

**"**_**Even tho U R OLD, We're still BFFs. Dw bout it LOL! LOVES YOUSE! 3 4 5"**_

Once he thought about it, Lily reminded him of Santana more than anybody.

"Hey Lily. Ready for some ROCK 'N' ROLL?" He said while taking out his guitar.

"Yeah." Lily replied sheepishly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, nosy much?"

"Lils, I've been teaching you since you were ten. What's up?"

After an entire thirty seconds of silence, Lily spoke up.

"I did it." She said while covering her face.

"Did what? Who'd you have sex with? I swear, if you're pregnant I'm-"

"What the hell, man, I didn't have sex! I told Max I had a crush on him! And as it turns out, he likes me!" She said giddily.

"Whoa, that's great! All that romantic shit's treating us _both_ well then." Puck said with a wink.

"YOU AND QUINN ARE GETTING MARRIED!" She exclaimed.

Puck chuckled. Quinn taught Lily Grade 10 Drama at McKinley and she was so dramatic.

"Come on Puck! I want answers! Or, I could always ask Quinn tomorrow…" She said with a wink.

"We're not getting married."

"Aw, I want to go to a wedding though." She said with a frown.

"You're adorable Lils, but I think we better get started," he said while nodding towards her glittery acoustic guitar. "Let's work on the song you want to do for Glee Club."

Lily wasn't in Glee Club because she didn't think it was her thing, but after opening up in Drama Class, Quinn suggested Glee Club. It was only November, so it wasn't too late to join, and Lily wanted to perform an amazing number. She was going to sing the acoustic version of _Oops I Did it Again _by Britney Spears, and Puck was going to teach her how to play it today.

As Lily began to play, Puck smiled. He couldn't wait to see Quinn tonight. He had texted her earlier asking her what her plans were. and Quinn and were organizing a Glee Club reunion. They had all been waiting forever for one, but Rachel and Kurt were the ones who were never in Lima! Kurt was coming down in two weeks, and Rachel was here to stay for as long as she wanted. Since Finn and Rachel were going out tonight for a romantic dinner, and Puck had nothing better to do, he and Quinn were going to call everybody to confirm.

* * *

Rachel came downstairs. She was wearing a little black dress and a black cardigan with hints of glitter in it. To top off her outfit, she was wearing her signature _Rachel_ necklace.

Quinn looked at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked. Rachel was still wondering how she was going to tell Quinn that she told Puck that Quinn still loved him. She knew Quinn was going to flip, maybe get kind of pissed. Regardless, Quinn and Puck were the perfect couple, and they were meant to be. She could be some sort of matchmaker! A Fairy God Mother! A Wing-Woman!

"You just look… preoccupied…" Quinn said suspiciously. She knew Rachel well enough to know that something other than herself was on her mind.

"…What are you thinking about?"

Rachel looked at her with her big brown eyes.

"Quinn," She began. Quinn raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I kind of said something to Puck." Quinn's eyes widened.

"You What?! RACHEL!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel pleaded.

"What the hell did you say?"

"That you were still in love with him." Rachel said quietly while staring at her feet. She didn't want Quinn to get mad at her, but she knew it was coming.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry! But he needed to know!"

"WHEN?"

"Last night."

"LAST NIGHT? LAST NIGHT, I FELL ASLEEP ON HIS SHOULDER."

"Oh, that was so cute!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Rachel, I can't believe this. What did he say?" Quinn didn't want things to be even more awkward between her and Puck.

"Nothing! Don't worry! He went home to sleep right after he put you to bed. We didn't talk about it. He seemed pretty happy though." Rachel said with a smile.

"Do you think he's going to want to talk?" Quinn said in a hushed and nervous tone. She wasn't ready to talk to Puck! Would he want to think about it before they started dating again? Would they go straight into it?

"Maybe..."

"What are you two whispering about?" Finn had came downstairs. He was dressed formally just as Rachel was, and Rachel smiled at the sight of him.

"Ask Rachel. She'll obviously tell you everything." Quinn said in a bitter tone.

Ignoring her comment, Rachel looked up at Finn and said, "Honey, our reservations are at nine 'o' clock. We better get going."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, let's go. Quinn, you and Puck gonna stay here, or you heading out?"

"I got the spare key with me. I've got to gather up my things and I'll be outta here. I'll catch you guys tomorrow." Quinn gave them both pecks on the cheek and Rachel asked her before she left, "Are you mad Quinn?"

"No," Quinn said with a sigh. "Nobody can stay mad at you Rach." They exchanged warm smiles and hugs. "I'll do something about it, don't worry. Go have fun."

Quinn watched as Finn and Rachel drove away, gathered all her things, and right as she was about to leave, Puck texted her.

_Should I meet you at your apartment, or are you at Finn's? I'm bringing pizza btw._

She smiled. She wasn't sure how this was going to go. All they were doing was calling some of their old friends, and she didn't know if Puck wanted to talk. She decided to just let things happen.

_I'm coming over to your place. And lol pizza sounds perfect. : )_


	7. The Kiss

Puck entered his house only to see Quinn sitting at the table looking prettier than ever. Her hair was out, and she was wearing a dark pink skirt with a white sweater.

"Puck, get ready, we're going out." She said while rummaging through her purse. She still felt awkward around him from last night. She looked away from him. He was wearing sweats and a shirt from his high school days that was tight enough to showcase his muscles.

Puck didn't understand, was Quinn asking him out? Quinn too, started to blush.

" already called everybody. So there's not much left to do." Quinn said. She finally look up at him. "Let's go to Breadsticks."

Puck smirked. Breadsticks was the hangout place for everyone. It wasn't too romantic since they were always there, but it could be formal enough for a date.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

As he went into his room, she wondered how this was going to go. Did Puck think this was a friendly dinner, or a date? She was too nervous for a date, but, they'd done this so many times before. Why not make it a date. A date. A date with Puck… with Noah. The guy that knocked her up. The one she helped pass high school. The guy that chased her in a movie-like way when she was leaving for Yale. Puck made Quinn feel special, and even though they had only had a real adult relationship for two months, she thought she was really ready this time. Just then, Puck emerged from his room in a grey cardigan sweater with black pants. She was glad that Puck got rid of his Mohawk after school. She found herself with a huge smile on her face.

"What's so funny, Fabray?" She said with a confused smile on his face. Was she laughing at him? Did he have something on his face?

"Nothing, I just miss your Mohawk." She said, while stifling a laugh.

"Oh! You mean, you miss the Puckasaurus!" He said with his signature wink. He continued,  
"Let's go. I'll drive."

They couldn't stop smiling at each other, and when they finally got to Breadstix, they got a table for themselves and finally looked at each other in the eyes.

Puck didn't know what to do. Should he just tell her he knew she loved him, and that he felt the same way? Or would that scare her away? He would have to play it safe.  
"So." He quickly looked down, and looked up again into her face.

"Rachel and Finn, where'd they go again?" He asked subtly.

"I think they… uhm, went to some French place. I'm pretty sure…" Quinn said, mirroring Puck's awkward actions.

"Oh."

A long silence overcame their dying conversation, and Quinn decided to call Puck out.

"This is silly. Puck, I know you talked to Rachel the other night." She said with exasperation.

Puck looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh man, thanks for going first Q."

"I love you, Puck. And, I think, I always have. But I'm ready. To start a real relationship, with you. You make me feel amazing, and I think you're amazing." Quinn said.

Puck started to grin and didn't say anything. She loved him. She really loved him, and he loved her back.

"Puck, say something!" Quinn said. She was worried, did he not feel the same way?! She didn't want to start crying if he didn't love her but she could feel the lump in her throat.

Just then, Puck leaned over to kiss Quinn. It felt just like before for the both of them.

"Oh." Quinn said with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N**  
**Hey Guys! I am SO sorry for not updating! I know, I know, it's been like, months. It's just, I've been so busy with school, and my marks were dropping, and I needed to take a break from everything, and just... focus. But do not fret fellow gleeks, because I will be putting focus into this story! I'll try to update once a week! Yay! And, I have a lot of new ideas, hehe. Another thing, I know my story will be weird to read, especially because Quinntana happened! AHH, "I Do" was TOO INTENSE for my mind! But, come on, we all saw it coming, lol. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites, etc...**  
**Love You Gleeks! 3**

**-P**


	8. Oops!

As they were leaving Breadsticks hand in hand, Puck noticed Lily nearby, she was leaning against the brick wall with her phone. It was late, and he wondered why she was out alone. Then he noticed the sad look on her face. Puck turned to look at Quinn, who also noticed the teenage brunette. Concerned, both Puck and Quinn approached her.

"Hey Lily," Quinn began.

"My Lil' Monster!" Puck said, trying to make Lily smile.

"Hey guys…" Lily replied sadly. This made Puck and Quinn worry even more.

"Sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong, why are you out here alone?" Quinn asked.

At that moment, Lily's eyes started to fill with tears. Puck went over to her and gave her a hug. He didn't need to know what it was, but he knew that she needed some love right now.

"Come on Lily, we'll give you a ride home." He said. The three of them walked over to the car together, and Quinn looked at Puck. They both shared a smile, and Quinn couldn't believe that they were the same people who used to bully everybody at McKinley. They used to slushie Rachel and Kurt everyday! When they got in the car, both Quinn and Puck turned to Lily in the back seat. Lily looked at them with Bambi eyes, and before Quinn or Puck could speak, Lily started.

"Max doesn't like me. He doesn't like me, and he told me that he did. He likes Sherry. And we had a date, and that was when he decided to tell me that."

Tears were streaming down Lily's face now. It broke their hearts to see Lily cry. Puck especially, since he'd known Lily for several years.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie." Quinn knew all about boy troubles! It made sense for Lily to feel this way.

"Who cares about Max! You've got me!" Puck jokingly said to Lily with a wink. That put a bunch of laughter into the three of them for a few minutes.

"Never!" Lily said to Puck while giving him a punch on the arm. Then she turned to Quinn, "No offence Quinn!" She said with a wink. Quinn was laughing again, and then she lightly punched Lily on the arm, "That's to you, missy!"

There was a small pause with all of them in the happiest moods, until Lily stopped smiling. "Puck! You idiot, when are you going to start the car?!"

Again, the car filled with hysterical laughter.

"Shit, **_oops_**." Puck said. Quinn raised an eyebrow to indicate his inappropriate language in front of Lily, but then he stuck his tongue out at her, and that put her in a giddy mood.  
When Puck started the car and when they started to drive, amazingly, the song that was playing on the radio was an oldie! Come on Lily, you're totally ready for your Glee audition tomorrow!" They all started to belt out the classic Britney tune.

Lily began,

**"I think I did it again! **

**I made you believe we're more than just friends!  
Oh baby!  
It might seem like a crush,  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious!  
'Cause to lose all my senses,  
That is just so typically me,  
Oh baby, baby!"**

All three of them sang the chorus as loud as they could,

**"Oops!...I did it again!  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game!  
Oh baby, baby!  
Oops!...You think I'm in love!  
That I'm sent from above!  
I'm not that innocent!"**

Quinn joined Lily with this verse, and Puck couldn't help but smile, listening to Quinn's voice go so perfectly with Lily's and the song itself!

**"You see my problem is this,  
I'm dreaming away,  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist!  
I cry, watching the days,  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways!  
But to lose all my senses,  
That is just so typically me!  
Baby, oh!"**

All three of them finished the song together, Lily had a widest smile plastered on her face, and it made both Quinn and Puck warm inside.

**"OOPS!... I DID IT AGAIN!**

**I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE GAME!  
OH BABY, BABY!**

**OOPS!... YOU THINK I'M IN LOOOOOVE,  
THAT I'M SENT FROM ABOOOOOOOOOOVE,**

**I'M NOT THAT INNOCENT!"**


End file.
